Punishment
by AuthorInHiding
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Ginny are out of bed after hours and happen to be caught by a flaxen haired hottie of a prefect? Read and find out.
1. After Hours

**Okay this is a D/G fic. It is my first so go way easy on me.**

**Oh and, it would be a disgrace to J. K. Rowling to even pretend I am ingenious enough to come up with it.**

"Ouch!"

"You OAF!!!"

"Ahhh crap! How do I get stuck in these situations???"

"Would you please all shut up! We are trying to avoid an arse chewing. We are ALSO trying to be QUIET so as to not be found by Filch and his mangy little flea infested thing he calls a cat!!!! Honestly!!!" The redheaded vixen stuck in the closet with these idiots sighed to herself. It was bad enough that she was stuck in a broom cupboard with her idiot of a brother, Ron. But it was even worse that she was also stuck in here with Dean, Seamus, and Hermione.

Outside the door of their cupboard they heard, "Come now sweet, let's us go back to bed. No one is about."

Ginny hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath up until that point, but she now realized as she exhaled with a sigh, that she had. "Okay, lets get out here while we can."

They slowly opened the door and crept out into the hallway slowly. "Hurry up!" Ginny hissed. It never failed to amaze her that the people who had some of the top grades in the class could be so immature and irrational.

"See ya tomorrow, Ginny" Hermione said cheerfully

"How can you be so damned happy all the time?" Ginny asked with a scowl.

"It's easy if you're actually a _positive _person!"

Ginny had no reply but to stick her tongue out.

"You do realize that if you ever chose to, you could be scarier than mum?" Ron queried.

"You so realize that if I ever chose to I could shrink your dick in under 30 seconds, don't you?" Ginny threatened and questioned simultaneously. The fact that she couldn't actually do it didn't cross Ron's brain as his ears turned bright cherry red and began to take short, rapid breaths.

"Ummmm….. Let's go boys, I forgot to study……." They rounded the corner ahead of them with astounding speed.

"Hahahahaha. Ginny, do they seriously think you would do it?"

"Uhhhh… well, see I actually did once……." She was cut short by the sight of Draco Malfoy himself standing around the corner with a very satisfied looking smirk on his very sexy face. Ron and the others were no where to be found. They had probably decided to go see Harry. The half-witted Boy Who Lived had managed to fall down a staircase when Peeves tried to throw the Vanishing Cabinet at him. He was currently in the hospital wing while Madam Pomfrey tried to fix his broken-in-three-places wrist.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, a Weaselette and a book worm." Malfoy stopped leaning up against the wall and walked towards them, " both out of bed after hours. I believe that merits a detention."

"Hey look 'Mione, the great white bouncing ferret decided to leave the dungeons. Seems to me like Mr. Ferret here doesn't need Snape to protect him anymore." Ginny replied with a smirk of her own.

"Well as clever as that may be, the facts are that I'm a prefect, and you two are out of bed after hours." Draco almost smiled when the look of horror crossed Ginny's face.

"Why you great greasy git!!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh look, it can talk." Malfoy sneered.

"Oh you did _not_ just call her an _it_!!" Ginny exclaimed. She moved forward as if to strike him, and then realized that he had a temper as bad as hers and lowered her hand.

"Scared Weasley?" He asked with an evil looking smirk.

"Ha! You wish." She replied with a smirk of her own. It was just then that she realized exactly how close she was to his perfectly musceled body.

She inhaled rather raggedly when he said, "What's there to be scared of when I'm standing this close to the hottest red-head in school, and all I can think about are ways to make you feel pleasure in ways you cannot imagine?"

"Not much, except that if my brother ever finds about how I feel about that last statement of yours, he might have a brain aneurysm."

"How do you feel about that last statement of mine?" He asked while seductively trailing his fingers down over her blouse and effectively ending all cohesive thoughts of hers.

"Ummm, I ahhh, mmmm Malfoooy. Do that again."

His hands began wrapping around her waist and pulling her into the same broom closet she startred was running his hands over the buttons of her shirt and hinting at what he meant when he said ways you cannot imagine. It was just then that her brain started to realize that she should probably think more about this, however, currently her fingers were tracing his rock hard ass. Her tongue was swirling circles under his ear. When Ginny looked up at Draco there was an expression she couldn't quite place on his features. It was then that she felt something extraordinarily long and hard brush up against her leg. She blushed and looked at her feet.

"I should go; I have a charms test tomorrow." Ginny mumbled

"Er…. Yeah…um we'll talk about punishment and that stuff later." And with that he turned over his shoulder and stalked off.

It was then that Ginny realized two things, Hermione had run off, and she wasn't going to be able to study after that.

--

Ginny spent the night doing very naughty things with a certain off-limits guy. He wasn't off-limits to her, but she knew that if she ever told her family about it they might disown her. She had dreamt that she had been studying innocently enough when Draco walked up behind her. His body was tense, and he looked as if he might fuck her right there in the chair. She wanted him to. After some very slutty foreplay on her part, he fucked her against a bookcase, and she could hardly walk after words. Unfortunately, right when he would have been ready for round two her alarm clock rang, hauling her out of her awesome dream.

So Ginny got up out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. Little did she know that on the opposite end of the castle, a certain flaxen haired hottie was taking a very cold shower in hopes of helping with a _big_ problem.

Ginny was about to walk into the great hall that morning when someone grabbed her arm. She spun to face whoever it was and found herself looking into the sexiest grey eyes she had ever seen.

"Come with me, Weasel." He commanded in a low sultry growl. She followed without any kind of protest, but he did notice when she caught the double meaning in his words. If she wondered where they were going she didn't say anything. When they wandered down into the dungeons, she shivered at the cold dampness.

"Malfoy, where are we going?" Her voice was slightly husky.

"We are almost here." Then he turned to open the door to an empty classroom.

"Why are we here Malfoy?"

"Because I want to discuss your punishment."

"My punishment hmmm….?" She replied suggestively.

"Mmmmm, er, yes. If I were to just let that slide by I could get in some serious trouble."

"Well I've got news for you Malfoy," she said as she walked, hips swaying towards him. "I really, really hate detention."

"Would you hate detention if I had to stop by and check to make sure you were fulfilling your punishment?"

Still walking towards him she said, "What if you had to enforce my punishment? What would you do to enforce it?"

When she reached the point where she was almost flush with his body, she slowly stood on tip toe. Just when she got to the point where she would have made their lips touch, he pulled her into her arms and whispered, "I would do this, Red."

With that Draco pulled her up against his lips and began to snog her senseless. When they paused for air she leaned up to suck on his ear. Eliciting a delicious moan from the hottie she was currently wrapped around like her life depended on it.

"Malfoy, I'm cold. What are you gonna do about that?"

As an answer to her amazingly seductive question, he trailed his fingers down her shirt and began to run his thumb under the waste band of her skirt. She let out a low moan, it was silenced with a kiss. That kiss started out slow, and then she was parting her lips so that he could suck on her tongue. She didn't know when her shirt had been removed, but she was glad to be rid of another hindrance. His lips sucked her nipple through her bra, eliciting a delicious "Malfooy, I need you NOW."

Her skirt was tossed to the ground and she whispered, "Please Malfoy. Just please fuck me." He wiped of the surface of the desk in the room with one hand while supporting her with the other. Ginny was to busy unbottuning his shirt to remark on the cliché of sex on a desk. When she got down to his boxer and she was naked he whispered, "Im gonna fuck you so hard you wont be able to sit in a chair."

The only thing she felt after that was his huge cock slamming into her over and over and over again. When she finally came her whole body wrapped around his while she screamed his name.

Draco sat up and said, "Red, I don't think that counts as punishment."

"Neither do I." She said placing a kiss on his lips.

"However I think that if your idiot of a brother ever sees anything like this he may just try to kill me."

"Don't worry Ron knows what'll happen if he ever messes with my love life again."

"So now I'm your love?" He said with a sexy smirk. She elbowed him in the ribs, but he only pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.

"I have to go." She said breathlessly.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 10:00 p.m. sharp, okay?"

Kissing him and allowing his tongue to do battle with hers she said yes in a non-verbal way.

**A/N : Well what did ya think? It's my first story so like I said in the aforementioned notice, go easy on me. Please review though. If I get enough reviews I just might write another chappie!**

**Peace, Love, and lots of Chocolate!!!**

**---**

**AuthorInHiding**


	2. Stalking Down the Halls

**So time for the second chappie!!!!!! I will try to update fairly regularly, but hey I'm only human. As you may come to know, I am NOT going to use much of the plot line. I just like J.K. for her characters and the setting. And just to repeat my disclaimer: It would be stupid to pretend I am ingenious enough to develop Mister Potter and his friends.**

**Thank you my reviewer who commented on this story being "steamy" :P sorry this chappie took forever…. ON WITH IT!!!**

What Ginny Weasley was doing couldn't exactly be called walking down the hallway. It was more like; Ginny Weasley is stalking down the hallway looking very naughty and like a complete and total temptress. Her auburn colored hair was just long enough that in its loose curls it almost touched her nipples. Her eyes where a chocolate brown color that looked impenetrable currently but were capable of melting any man who saw her.  
Today the hand-me-down skirt and shirt she had on were fairly tight, not in a way that said "of course you can fuck me in a closet" way. It was closer to "I'm damn sexy and I know it".

Now, you may be thinking to yourself, "Why is Red so fucking pissy?" Well, let me enlighten you, she was just in the middle of a VERY enjoyable D.A.D.A. class. Okay, so it hadn't started out that way, but it was awesome just before she left. She was in an advanced class, because she showed some very promising skill in dueling. She was, ironically, in the middle of dueling with the greasiest, slimiest, snake of a Slytherin, Marcus Flint. She was a bout to finish him off with a particularly nasty furnunculus hex when she was called out of class.

She had been called up to Dumbledore's office. The funny thing about this is that Ginny couldn't think of anything Fred or George like thing she had done recently. She was startled out of her brooding when the scrawny little third year who had hauled her down her said timidly, "MMMiss Weasley, umm, he said your to go up on your on." She looked ahead of her and saw the open staircase to his office. She pulled a Draco; nodded curtly and continued on stalking up the stairs.

"Miss Weasley, so glad you could join us." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Two thoughts ran through her brain, one, who the fuck was the other person in the room. Two: that evil twinkle could only mean something scary, and that's when Draco turned around.

"Why, why, Mr. Malfoy, so nice to see you've finally decided to abandon the dungeons." Red smirked evilly.

"And it's sooo nice to see that you do not need a big bruvver to protect you." He said with a very sexy slightly pouty face.

"Well, that's quite enough," Dumbledore started with a strong glance over his spectacles, "As I seem to recall, you two put on quite a show at last years Halloween Bash. This year, I would like you two to collaborate on a few dances, a sampler if you will. Something to show the first years how it's done." The last sentence was said with a proud twinkle in his eye.

"Professor," Ginny said with a polite demeanor, "How do you expect me to work with him? I mean, that would be like asking Harry to dance with Professor Snape, it would never happen."

"Ginerva, have you ever tried?"

"No, Professor, but-

"Well, maybe you might take a whack at it, hmmm?"

"But Professor Dumbledore!" Draco interjected, "She's, and I'm, and awww for the love of Merlin! This is impossible!!"

"Mr. Malfoy I quite disagree, you have two hours to compose a sampler. I would like it to include a basic waltz, a tango, and the third may be of your choosing. Go."

Great, I've just decided that I'm not going to let Draco have me whenever he wants and now I have to dance very temptingly with this incredibly sexy man. Not to mention the fact that I wouldn't be bothered by getting it on right there in the staircase, and he was three feet from me! How am I going to keep from jumping him while dancing??

---

"Draco!! It's not on the one, it's on the two! Find the damn two!!!"

"Well, it's not my fault that you have some serious issues with making up your mind, is it now? If you hadn't switched it from a traditional tango lead on the one, we MIGHT have been OKAY! But, no somebody wants to show off!"

"Damn you!!! Just shut up and tango!!" With that Ginny turned around, making her black wrap-around practice skirt twirl, and turned on the music.

Just as Ginny and Draco had their embrace correctly, the song came on:

"If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?"

The song was one of her favorites in the world, it was by the muggle artist Breaking Benjamin, the song was Diary of Jane. It was full of angst and romance and sadness, all the emotions a proper tango should go through.

Draco was thinking about the way her body moved across the floor, the way her hips moved, and the way the raw emotions traveled across her face. Yet, he couldn't help thinking that the emotions traveling across her face are real. It was as if the performance for her wasn't just about telling a story. It was more like she was really feeling these emotions towards him.

When the music ended, he turned to her with a sigh and said, "What is with you Red?"

"Nothing, just turn on the waltz music, please."

"No. Not until you tell me."

"Draco why do you have to make things so difficult!? Ugh!! Why can't you just be like any other guy, fuck me, move on, and then decide if you want another round of it or just stay gone?"

"What?!" Draco was confused now. "Do you really think that little of my Red? Do you honestly think I would do anything like that to you?"

"Does it matter? There is no way that either of our families is going to be even the least bit exceptive of this, you do realize that don't you? Not to mention the fact that starting this thing with you was so completely idiotic of me!" Ginny was now getting to the point where her back was turned to him, her hands where on her hips and she was shaking her head.

"Red, when the fuck do I ever do anything I am told? When? Since I never do, now is sure as HELL NOT the time to start!" He paused strode over to her, flipped her in his arms and proceeded to say, "You are… you are….." He paused clearly at a loss for words. "You are one of the most amazing people ever. While you and Granger where talking yesterday, I couldn't help but think, why haven't I noticed her before. Last night when you came and found me at 10:00 and said that there was no way in hell you would be my play toy, I almost had to have you right there. You are unlike anyone I have ever known, you're exceptional. Please, one more chance."

"Well…. I'll have to think about it." The smirk on her face told Draco that she was letting him in again. And because of this, he decided to have a little fun. He kissed her up against the wall, until he knew Ginny could feel him. When he finally broke for air, Ginny twisted out of his grasp and said, "Music please."

"Take all of your wasted honor  
Every little past frustration  
Take all of your so-called problems  
Better put them in quotations"

With all of the beautiful, graceful, moves that they had compiled, Ginny felt her anger slip away. It was calming for her, and the song was another favorite: John Mayer, Say.

"Let's run through the Cha-Cha too. Okay?" Ginny didn't wait for an answer; she just turned on the music.

"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh"

---

She still couldn't believe he was allowing her to use this song. It made her smile when they walked into the great hall. Malfoy put the music in.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman, please watch carefully. This years Halloween Bash is rapidly approaching, and I have asked the resident experts how it's done, so please enjoy." As he made a broad sweeping gesture, Ginny and Draco took the floor.

And holy fuck did they ever!!! When they got done they were several people in the audience fanning themselves.

Draco and Ginny stayed for the rest of Dumbledore's little speech. As soon as it was over, Ginny was the first to slip out. For her, slipping out meant, I'm gonna go sneak down to the dungeons and hope that I can have a talk with Draco. Well, that plan did not work out well, considering that Snape was lurking next to the entrance. So, Ginny snuck up to her dorm, grabbed her broom, put on a tank and some jeans under a sweatshirt, and jumped out of the window of her dorm.

It wasn't that Ginny had a wish for death; she just wanted to experience a moment of pure free-fall before flying through the air at top speed. That was when she saw it. Hermione Granger. Wrapped around Blaise Zabini. She was Hermione's best friend! Why the FUCK didn't she know about this?!?!?

Well after that, Ginny decided to let them have their fun and then mercilessly interrogate her later. She wondered what Draco was up to. After thinking that, Ginny about fell off of her broom. She had found Draco, oh yes she had. She had found him wrapped up in that little slut of wench Pansy!

What came after that freaked the shit out of her. Draco pushed her off of him. He was yelling at her, talking about how they were over, yelling that he DID NOT want to be with her.

Ginny smiled at the pure joy of seeing Draco turn someone down for her.

**Thankies for waiting patiently!!!!!!! All your reviews made me decide to add to this. I love it when you guys add me story alerts, but I NEED feedback. Good, Bad, or Ugly lemme know mkay?**

**AuthorInHiding**


	3. Something In Your Mouth

**All right you guys!!! I need someone to stick their foot up my ass about updating!! That's one of the reasons I haven't updated: no one reminded me!!! You may think; how do you forget about your own story??? I'll tell you how, you become like me, and your mind begins to run away from you.**

**Now, we all know I didn't develop Mister Potter & Co, so ON WITH IT!!!**

"Heeerrrmiiiooonnee!!!!! Where are you my fellow Slytherin slut???" Ginny called in a sing-song way, her face still flushed and hair windblown from flying.

"Ginny!!!! Who the hell are you a Slytherin slut for??"

"Aha! So you don't deny it?!"

"How the fuck do I deny it, when I look up from Blaise's waiting mouth to see a streak of flame red hair hurdling through the air?!"

"You saw me?" Ginny cocked her head to the side to wait for Hermione's response, Ginny had seen Draco and turned around to come interrogate 'Mione, how had she gotten back to the dorm faster?

"Never mind that, who is it that you are with?"

"Wellll… I'll give you a hint, he's in Slytherin."

"Ooooohhh, that narrows it down!!" Hermione said, her voice dripping sarcasm. When Ginny giggled, Hermione chucked a pillow at her across the room, and commanded, "Spill!!"

"Well remember the night we were out after hours?" Ginny didn't pause for Hermione to comment before continuing on, "The next day Mr. Malfoy wished to discuss a punishment with me, in a deserted room in the dungeons, naked. Does that help you out?"

"OhMiGod!!!! We ARE Slytherin sluts!!! Pansy would be so proud!!!" Hermione declared while fake sniffling, after which the girls collapsed into a fit of giggles on the bed in the dorm room.

"OHMIGOD!! Speaking of the Head Slytherin Slut, guess who was throwing herself at MY Draco while I was out flying??"

"She DIDN'T!!!! Did she?"

"Yea, hate to sound like a sorority girl, but she did! At which point, Draco was like, get off of me, you make me sick, we are over! So what now? I told him I wanna have relationship not based on sex, you know? So now I'm not sure what to do!" Ginny had a "caught up in thought look" on her face.

"Well……" Hermione was smirking evilly. "How's about we tease both of them?" She paused for a second then continued on, "It really isn't hard to tease Blaise, all you need is something in your mouth, and assuming Draco is that way too… we could make tomorrows breakfast VERY interesting." She finished with a smirk that Ginny had only

ever seen on Draco's face.

---

The next morning Ginny and Hermione could be seen walking rather innocently into the great hall arm in arm…. Anyone who knew them knew something was up.

"Morning Hermione." Ron said eagerly, Hermione ignored him. She was becoming quite annoyed by his persistent stalking.

The girls sat down across from the spot where Blaise and Draco where quietly eating breakfast, Ginny had felt Draco's eyes on her the moment she walked into the room, she assumed Hermione knew Blaise was smirking at her.

That assumption was made true when Hermione reached across Ginny, her arm brushing Ginny's chest, and Ginny allowed her head to lull a little, she knew Draco would see the motion and be reminded of the way her head lulled for him when he did those things to her. The object Hermione was seeking was the bowl of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Ooooh, Ginny don't these strawberries look positively amazing." With that, Hermione slowly lowered the deliscouis looking fruit to her lips, slipped her tongue out to lick it and then popped it in her mouth in one bite. "Mmmm… you HAVE to try one!"

"No… I want a chocolate banana!" She looked excitedly at the half of banana dipped in chocolate on a plate near her grabbed it and slid the whole thing in her mouth at once, with a satisfied little "Mhhm, that is sooo good. It's like heaven on earth!"

What Ginny hadn't looked up to see was the slow, controlled, dark, and half open look on Draco's features that was sensuous and dangerous enough that it would have made her shudder and give up and jump him immediately.

The next thing she reached for, the orange juice with the straw in it. She wrapped her bubblegum pink tongue and soft perfect shaped lips around it. When she looked at Draco innocently she almost dropped the glass. His eyes undressed her for a moment before looking at her body and imagining it naked, then they slid from her to the door, his head never turning.

"Hermione, I think we have accomplished our goal… let's go for a walk to the Slytherin side of the castle." Hermione nodded without breaking eye contact with Blaise.

---

When Ginny let her head fall back, Draco knew he was in trouble. From there on out he spent his previously calm breakfast remembering the things they had done recently.

---

Ginny's back was slammed into the door as Draco's lips possessively captured hers in a fiery kiss. His hands were exploring her body. They where standing in his dorm, and he knew that he was going to have a very nice Saturday when she cast silencing and locking charms.

Her moans of pleasure only made him move faster. He pulled her shirt off as fast as was possible, leaving her in a pair of tight jeans and a lacy black bra. He pulled one nipple into her mouth through the fabric of the bra. Her whole body responded to him as she tightened in his arms, she pulled his shirt off, he realized it when he felt her nails on his back after he heard the buttons hit the ground.

"Mmm… anxious just a little?" He chuckled.

What he didn't expect was the shove that landed him on the bed. Ginny stalked across the room, dropped her bra and pants, leaving her in lacy black boy shorts matching the bra, turned on sex music and returned to Draco. She smiled as she pushed him onto the bed and crawled onto the bed over him. She stopped at his waste band and unbottuned the pants with her teeth before throwing his pants to the ground. They were followed closely by his boxers.

Draco flipped her to her back and began to lavish kisses all over her body, Ginny lost herself. From there she floated in an unbelievable high no drug could induce. She found herself when Draco pushed into her wet hot pussy.

"Ginny… you're way tight, my love. We… should do this… more often." Draco's panting and moaning was making it hard to form complete sentences. He began thrusting slowly when she looked like she could handle it. He got harder and faster when Ginny asked for it, her pleas came in breathy short moans ands gasps: it wasn't helping his self control. He felt this irresistible urge to posses her, to make known to the world that she was his, and that no one could change that.

All it took was one small little rub on her clit for Ginny to go over the edge, her climax brought Draco's one or two thrusts after that. Ginny felt Draco pull her on top of him when he rolled over, and it was then that she realized something, "Green silk? I never would have pegged you for the silk sheets kind of guy… huh, learn something new everyday I guees."

"Haha, that just goes to show that you should have been in my bed long before this."

Ginny giggled and propping herself up on his flat, muscular chest with one elbow, she began to trace circles on his chest. Then, "Do you wanna know why I decided I wanted this today?" When Draco just shook his head she said, "I saw a very touching thing yesterday, you told Pansy you didn't want her. I was very surprised Draco, I didn't think you would have been that harsh with her. I was happy though."

"You were happy because I was mean to Pansy?" He asked, clearly puzzled.

"No, silly. I was happy because normally you wouldn't have had a problem with that. I was happy because you turned her down for me."

Draco was silent for a moment as he though, then "Red you have to learn this about me, I am NOT the slimy, horrid excuse for a man my father is. When I experience sex in as moving a way as I did with you, I don't abandon that person. I want you Red, I have since almost my 3rd year, it's not gonna change overnight."

"Awww… that was sweet."

"It was true too," he said with a chuckle, "Red will you be my girlfriend?"

In place of an answer, Ginny leaned towards him, and placed a sweet, spent sated kiss on his lips. Only a little bit out of breath she asked, "What do you think?"

This time it was Draco's turn to not answer. Instead of one he flipped her and began to place open mouthed kisses on her neck, it was gonna be a good Saturday.

---

Ginny left early Sunday morning, sated and spent. When she walked into the dorm room she shared with Hermione, she collapsed on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

---

Draco stretched and yawned. All last night and the day before Draco had spent his time making love to Ginny. He could of done it for hours upon hours and basically had. He needed something for her though, something that would make it known that she was his. All his and anybody that messed with that was not in for a good deal.

That was when he saw it. The family crest that his father had given him for his birthday a few years ago. It was silver and emerald encrusted, it was perfect. He smirked to himself and then plotted how he was going to get it to her.

**Thanks for hopefully reading!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! If you favorite me or my story, from now on I will PM you and ask an opinion I am DESPERATE for feedback!!!!**

**Alright, you know who you are, my next update will have you and your girlfriend / my sister (but not really) involved in it!!!**

**Peace**

**AuthorInHiding**


	4. Pretend Like You Care

**Sorry!!!! I'm a lazy twat!!! I know!!!!!**

**Anyhow, let's jump right in, shall we???? **

**DISCLAIMER!!!!!!! I did not invent Mr. Potter, his friends, or the wonderful world they live in!!!!!**

Ginny was running through the castle, towards the Room of Requirement, when she heard a conversation that stopped her short.

"Nooo, not like that, mooore!" This came in a half groan, the voice sounded female.

"What do you mean more? It's dripping out of your mouth, you can't handle any more!" The voice was male, but she didn't recognize the voice. But Ginny's perverted mind immediately thought of what they could be doing, but this was the fastest way to the Room of Requirement, and she was late for her meeting with Draco.

"But it's all fluffy and white and creamy… its just sooo good!" The female voice said again.

"Fine, here, take some of my finger." The male voice said.

At this point Ginny could no longer just stand there, so she cleared her throat, counted to 10 and rounded the corner. What she saw made her laugh. A Ravenclaw 7th year and her boyfriend were sitting near a window, eating strawberries and whipped cream. The male voice she had heard was Michael Hawthorne, and the female voice was Brittany Black.

"Oh," Brittany said, "Hi Ginny, we didn't realize anyone was there." She had a sheepish look on her face.

"No worries, I'm running late so I'll just be on my way. Sorry for interrupting." Ginny said quickly.

"Okay Ginny," said Michael. "Sure you don't want some?" Michael asked.

"No, but thanks." Ginny hurriedly replied. Ginny continued down the hall at a half run, ignoring the giggles behind her.

--

Ginny was twenty minutes late, and Draco was a bit peeved. He was stretched out on the floor in a puddle of sunlight. He had turned the Room into a studio so they could practice. He had decided that he was going to sleep, and that she could explain when she got there.

"Draco…." Ginny started, and then she saw the look on his face and stopped. She sighed, then, "Draco I'm sorry. I was doing homework, and then I fell asleep… Are you even listening?"

"I am." But when he stood up she looked at him and knew that something was wrong.

"Hey…. You don't look like you're ok. Do you wanna talk about it???" She asked in an uncertain way.

"Notice did you?" The sarcasm in his voice hurt. "Christ Red, 'Mione noticed sooner than you did."

"I'm sorry that I didn't watch your every expression during my advanced classes that I have with you. Clearly I should watch you and forget about working for a perfect GPA!!!!" Ginny was getting mad; they had had this fight before.

"I don't expect that, but I just wish you would act like you cared!"

SMACK! Ginny's hand flew across his face hard enough for his head to swing.

"If I EVER hear those words out of your mouth again I. Will. Be. DONE!" Ginny had heard him insinuate this before, and she wasn't going to stand for it. Her chin trembled, giving her away, and her eyes started to fill with tears. She had told him when he gave her the necklace how she felt……

He had approached her in the library and had snuck behind who she had been talking to then, and motioned her away so she had slunk off to meet him. When he had given her the necklace, he had kissed her slowly and sweetly. Then while her eyes where still closed, he had slipped it into her hands. That was when she had said it. She knew it was too early, but she ignored the warning feeling and whispered it in his ear after he explained why he wanted her to have it. "I love you." But she didn't get a response. So she just smiled at him, kissed his lips, and put on the necklace. He knew how she felt. He knew she cared. That's when it struck her. She didn't want a relationship just based on sex, so she didn't always give into him. He thought she didn't care so that's why she was holding out on him. Since he had wanted to get some last night, and didn't, he assumed she was losing interest. Git.

Now, here she was, her feelings being tested.

"Red…." Draco paused, clearly at a loss for words. "You know what I meant."

"No. I don't." Ginny's eyes had turned dangerously cold. She reached up, unlocked her necklace, and let it drop into her palm.

"Ginny, don't. I'm sorry. The Bash is 2 days away… look I'm stressed, I have quidditch, and this and… Please love." But Ginny kept walking. She stopped just short of him.

"Yea…." She said, Draco looked hopeful, as if he expected her to give in. "The Halloween Bash is in two days. I hope Pansy doesn't have a date," His face fell, "Or you'll have no one to go with." She practically spat the last words at him. She dropped the necklace into his pocket and stalked out.

---

Ginny woke up the next morning, it was Friday, she was disoriented because she had fallen asleep in her practice clothes on the bed. Hermione was shaking her awake gently.

"That arse hole! He's lucky I haven't smeared him down the halls!!!! For that matter he's lucky he can still walk!!!! Damn him… I wonder if I could make him a eunuch?!" Hermione continued for a moment or two, and then paused seeing the groggy look on Ginny's face.

"Whaa…." Hermione stopped her there.

"I was with Blaise last nig- Don't roll our eyes at me young lady! Anyway… where was I? Oh yea! I was with Blaise," She practically purred the last part, "And Draco stormed into the common room and Blaise followed him up to the dorm, came down and told me what happened. Hun I'm sorry!" At this point Hermione hugged her, and then continued with her monologue, "But we are gonna make him pay!!!!!" When Ginny looked up and saw the look in 'Miones eyes, she smirked evilly.

"Sounds like fun."

So Ginny stood in the shower and shaved her legs to perfection, conditioned twice, and cried a little too. She got out of the shower, followed 'Miones directions, and put on the cheekiest bra and boy shorts she had, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow." Ginny's mouth hung in a silent "O". Hermione had stripped the artificial color from Ginny's hair and it was now her natural amber-red color. It was glossy and had perfect volume, her face looked flawless, and the way she was dressed made her look like a siren. She had on knee high black leather boots without a heel, but they had a fur cuff at the top, a short-ish plaid school skirt, and an exquisitely tailored button down.

"DAMN I'M GOOD!!!!" Hermione shrieked. Ginny promptly collapsed into giggles.

---

Draco felt like an idiot…he couldn't believe he had thrown a relationship away like that. DAMN IT. He knew exactly what he had to do to get her back; he had to show her exactly how he felt. But to do that, he would have to be selfless, and he would have to plan it perfectly. Hmmmm……

---

Ginny and Hermione could be seen stalking through the halls; both looked ready to do battle.

"So, what did you decide on for the Bash?" Hermione was curious, Ginny hade been thinking about a couple of things. Ginny smirked evilly in response. "Oh shit…" Hermione breathed. "That good, huh?"

Ginny looked around leaned in and whispered, "Fallen angel."

**So pretty good for a comeback chappie right?????**

**Much love**

**AuthorInHiding**


End file.
